


Beautiful, In A Morbid Sense

by Maka_Ora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, i love him though, i swear chanyeol is my bias, kyungsoo is a complete dick, nini and baek are just mentioned, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maka_Ora/pseuds/Maka_Ora
Summary: Blood, soaking through his white shirt. It's beautiful, in a morbid sense. So, so beautiful. The contrast between the white and red and the golden tone of his skin. Kyungsoo can't help it when he grabs for his camera. He needs to capture this moment. This beautiful, horrible moment. The fear in his eyes, the pain. Kyungsoo brings the camera to his eye. Click. Kyungsoo moans at the horrified sound that comes from Chanyeol's lips."Good boy."





	

_Blood, soaking through his white shirt. It's beautiful, in a morbid sense. So, so beautiful. The contrast between the white and red and the golden tone of his skin. Kyungsoo can't help it when he grabs for his camera. He needs to capture this moment. This beautiful, horrible moment. The fear in his eyes, the pain. Kyungsoo brings the camera to his eye. Click. Kyungsoo moans at the horrified sound that comes from Chanyeol's lips._

  
_"Good boy."_

* * *

Kyungsoo was not a stranger to morbid, intrusive thoughts. No, he'd had them since he was a child. Before he even knew his thoughts were wrong, were terrifying to others. He'd found out quickly, though, when he told his mother one of his thoughts.

  
_"Eomma, what would it feel like to break a bone?" Kyungsoo asked, just barely at his mother's hip. He'd just turned four a month ago._

  
_"Well," his mother had said, squatting to his height, "it would hurt a lot. Why do you ask?"_

  
_"Because I was thinking of it last night," Kyungsoo said. "How it would be to break Seungsoo-hyung's neck."_

  
_His mother was shocked. She couldn't believe the words that had so easily, so casually come out of her youngest child's mouth._

  
_"Why were you thinking of that?" She asked. Kyungsoo shrugged his tiny shoulders._

  
_"I wanted to know how it would sound," he said. He'd then ran away to his play room._

  
_His mother had taken him to a therapist the next day._

  
So, no, it wasn't strange for him to have these thoughts. What was strange though, was the body he imagined having a face. Kyungsoo didn't necessarily want to hurt anyone or even himself, really. It had always just been a blank face.

  
But now, now he could see Park Chanyeol's face.

  
Park Chanyeol, the lumbering giant in his English 101 class. Kyungsoo couldn't help but be drawn to him. The boy was just so _sensitive_. So weak and submissive. The tall boy had nearly cried once when he'd fallen out of his seat.

  
And Kyungsoo wanted to make him cry, wanted to see his tears. Wanted to hear his sobs and whimpers. Wanted to hurt him.

  
It wasn't easy getting Chanyeol to come out with him. Despite Kyungsoo's meek and mild appearance, Chanyeol was shy and nervous. It had taken months for Kyungsoo to even convince Chanyeol to come back to his dorm.

  
But Kyungsoo had tried so hard. He had too. He _needed_ Chanyeol to trust him, to be at ease around him. Because that was part of the fun, Kyungsoo had come to realise. Getting people to trust you and then watching betrayal and heartbreak consume them in a matter of seconds. And it was beautiful how quickly Chanyeol came to trust, to love, Kyungsoo after the small boy had broken his shell.

  
And Chanyeol was so in love with Kyungsoo, so head over heels for him, it was almost disgusting. Kyungsoo had almost thrown his whole plan away, had almost just gotten rid of Chanyeol. But then, _Chanyeol_ _moaned_.

  
The taller boy had moaned when Kyungsoo fucked him, unprepped, until he bled. And fuck, Kyungsoo couldn't help it.

  
The polaroid of Chanyeol's ass covered in come and blood was still under his mattress.

* * *

Kyungsoo decided then, that he would keep Chanyeol around, at least for a while.

  
Chanyeol was just so easy to manipulate, so willing to please. All it took was a glare from Kyungsoo, and the tall boy was on his knees, begging for forgiveness, offering all he had to make Kyungsoo happy.

  
Somewhere in him, Kyungsoo knew what his was doing to Chanyeol was wrong, was damaging. But he couldn't bring himself to stop.

* * *

Sometimes, Kyungsoo felt sorry for Chanyeol. Like when the tall boy cried himself to sleep after Kyungsoo yelled at him for hours, berating him and demeaning him. Or when Chanyeol couldn't walk after a particularly rough night. When Kyungsoo would fuck him dry until the older cried and screamed and begged Kyungsoo to _stop, please, stop_.  
But he couldn't, he couldn't get over how much satisfaction he got from breaking Chanyeol, over and over and over again.

  
Some times though, Kyungsoo went easy on him, holding him while the taller boy cried. Or bringing him meals in bed and watching movies all day when he couldn't walk. And sometimes, Kyungsoo would even stop when the older asked.

* * *

Chanyeol was a nice person, sweet, innocent, and kind. He was shy, though, and his self esteem wasn't the best due to years of bullying.

  
So when a small boy, Kyungsoo, made an effort to talk to him everyday, to sit with him, to help him up when he fell, and even wipe his tears away, Chanyeol couldn't help but fall for Kyungsoo. To trust and love him. So, so much.

  
So, when Kyungsoo angrily hit him for the first time, Chanyeol had cried and begged for forgiveness. Had kneeled at Kyungsoo's feet and sobbed in to his stomach until the smaller had kicked him away with a sneer and an insult. Chanyeol could still feel the weight of Kyungsoo's converse on his throat, sometimes. Could still feel the fear he'd felt when he thought that Kyungsoo was going to let him up, was going to stay there until Chanyeol blacked out or even suffocated.

  
He'd never been more scared in his life.

  
But he'd also never felt so relieved when Kyungsoo let him up and accepted his apology.

  
That night, Kyungsoo had fucked him until he bled.

  
And Chanyeol took it, with moans in his throat and tears in his eyes.

* * *

Chanyeol lived to make Kyungsoo happy, to make him feel good. And if that meant Kyungsoo would yell at him and beat him and fuck him until Chanyeol was begging him to stop, Chanyeol would deal with it.

  
Even if his friends were always telling him to leave and to tell the police, tell anyone. He couldn't just _leave_ Kyungsoo. Chanyeol _needed_ him.

  
And when his friends left him, telling him they couldn't stay and watch him being killed slowly, Kyungsoo stayed. Told Chanyeol that his friends were wrong, that he did love Chanyeol. Held Chanyeol until he stopped crying.

* * *

The closest Chanyeol ever came to dying was in the winter of their third year of university.

  
_"I thought I told you not to tell anyone," Kyungsoo growled, pressing down on Chanyeol's throat. Chanyeol choked._

  
_He hadn't meant to. He hadn't meant to let Baekhyun know that his black eye was from Kyungsoo. It had just slipped out._

  
_"I- I'm so-sor-ry," Chanyeol choked out. Kyungsoo squeezed his hands tighter. "I di'nt me-an to." Kyungsoo growled, adding more pressure to Chanyeol's throat._

  
_"Then what happened?" Kyungsoo roared. "Why did the police show up?" They'd shown up a little over an hour ago, questioning Kyungsoo, then Chanyeol, separately. The female police had been so gentle with Chanyeol, so sweet. Chanyeol had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone treat him like that._

  
_"Kyu-kyung-soo," Chanyeol whimpered. His vision was dance with spots, his mind confused and slow. He couldn't breathe. He was dying at the hands of the person he loved most in the world. "I-love-you."_

  
_And Chanyeol's world went black._

  
When Chanyeol had woken up, he hadn't been able to speak, throat swollen. For a week, he could only eat soup.

  
And Chanyeol had begged for Kyungsoo's forgiveness, cried and sobbed at the smaller's feet.

  
_"Please, please, I'm sorry," Chanyeol cried, arms wrapped around Kyungsoo's hips. "Please forgive me, please."_

  
_And Kyungsoo glared down at him. He didn't say anything. He pushed Chanyeol to the ground, making his head bounce against the hard wood floor. His head spun._

  
_"If this happens again," Kyungsoo said, grabbing a fistful of Chanyeol's long hair, "if you tell anyone, I'll make sure you_ never _see anyone again." Kyungsoo pulled the tall boy back to his knees. "I want you to kneel here until I say you can move. I want you to know, that without me, you have nothing. Without me, you are nothing. Do you hear me? You are useless and pathetic. You should be grateful for me."_

  
_"I am, I am," Chanyeol cried, hiding his face in Kyungsoo's stomach. "I love you, please don't leave me."_

  
_"What are you without me?" Kyungsoo asked, pulling Chanyeol's hair to force the crying boy to look at him. Chanyeol sobbed. "WHAT ARE YOU WITHOUT ME?" Chanyeol's scalp burned from all the pulling._

  
_"Nothing," Chanyeol sobbed. "I'm useless and pathetic."_

  
_"I'm glad you know your place."_

  
_Chanyeol knelt in the living room all night._

* * *

The first time Kyungsoo had hit Chanyeol with something other than his body, Chanyeol had screamed so loudly that their downstairs neighbour had the landlord check on them.

  
Kyungsoo had opened the door with blood on his hands.

  
_"Hello? This is Minseok, your landlord," a voice said from outside. "I've had a few people come to me, worried about the screams."_

  
_Kyungsoo had glared at Chanyeol with angry eyes. "I'll be right there," Kyungsoo called. Chanyeol whimpered when Kyungsoo walked away._

  
_He'd thrown a book at the older boy after Chanyeol dropped his glass. The hardback had struck him right in the nose, hitting him with a sickening crunch and followed immediately by blood gushing._

  
_The scarlet liquid had dripped on the book and Kyungsoo had gone into a rage, grabbing Chanyeol by his throat and pushing him against the wall._

  
_"You fucking idiot," he sneered. Chanyeol's nose was still gushing, washing his face and Kyungsoo's hands in red._

  
Hardback books were no longer allowed in the house.

* * *

The worst time in their relationship was when Chanyeol's mom found out. Kyungsoo, in a fit of rage, had pushed him down a flight of stairs, breaking his right arm, three ribs, and his left ankle.

  
_"When I tell you no, you listen," Kyungsoo hissed, glaring at the taller boy. "What I say, you do."_

  
_"I'm sorry," Chanyeol whimpered. "I missed him. I had to see him." Baekhyun was Chanyeol's closest friend, had been since the two were in diapers._

  
_"You don't miss anyone except me. You don't need anyone else," Kyungsoo said, pushing Chanyeol away from him. The taller boy yelped as he lost his balance, tumbling down the stairs._

  
_Chanyeol had woken up in the ambulance, Kyungsoo holding his hand and crying. If there was anything Kyungsoo was good at, it was acting._

  
_"Chanyeol, you're awake," Kyungsoo said, relieved. "You fell down the stairs."_

  
_"The stairs?" Chanyeol asked, still too out of it to really process anything. "Are you okay?"_

  
_"I'm fine, Chan," Kyungsoo said. "We're almost to the hospital." Chanyeol nodded, closing his eyes and falling asleep._

  
_The next time he'd woken up, it was to yelling and police officers._

  
_"You did this!" Chanyeol's mother screamed, fighting against an officer to get to Kyungsoo, who was handcuffed._

  
_"Yeol, Yeol, tell her I wouldn't do this to you!" Kyungsoo cried, faux sadness and pleading in his eyes. "Yeol, you know I would never do this to you."_

  
_Chanyeol had been so out of it, so tired and in pain, that he couldn't reply. The police officers escorted Kyungsoo and his mother out of the room. A short officer stayed in the room with him._

  
_"I'm Officer Joonmyun," the tiny man said, sitting in a seat next to Chanyeol. "I'll be watching over you for the next few hours, okay?" Chanyeol just nodded._

  
_After a few hours, when Chanyeol was lucid enough to properly answer questions, that was when the interrogation began._

  
_"What'd your full name?" Joonmyun asked, holding his notebook out._

  
_Park Chanyeol_

  
_"Your age and date of birth."_

  
_Twenty-three. 27 November 1992_

  
_"When did you meet Kyungsoo?"_

  
_September of 2011, in our first year of university_

  
_"When did you begin to date?"_

  
_12 April 2012_

  
_"Has he ever abused you, physically or emotionally?"_

  
_No, he would never._

  
_"Would you describe him as a violent person?"_

  
_No._

  
_"We've heard of a few times before where the police have showed up at your apartment under the suspicion of domestic violence."_

  
_My friends are paranoid because I've outgrown them._

  
_"How did you fall down the stairs?"_

  
_I've always been clumsy. I tripped over the toe of my shoe._

  
_"You have cuts on your collarbones, back, torso, and thighs. We know they're not self-inflicted. How did you get them?"_

  
_Chanyeol had blanched at this question._

  
_"Well," Chanyeol said, blushing furiously, "Kyungsoo and I have a, um, very imaginative sexual relationship."_

  
_"Some of the cuts were deep enough for stitches," Joonmyun said, flustered by Chanyeol's answer._

  
_"Kyungsoo takes care of me," Chanyeol said. "His mother's a nurse. He does my stitches if he accidentally cuts too deeply."_

  
_Joonmyun had left after that, ears red._

  
_Kyungsoo had been taken to the police station and thrown into a cell for a week before he was released._

  
_Chanyeol's mother went missing two months later._

* * *

It takes months to find Chanyeol. He'd dropped out of university and quit his job at the library. He and Kyungsoo had just fallen off the face of the earth.

  
_"Pack," Kyungsoo hisses in Chanyeol's ear. The taller blinks sleepily._

  
_"Wha'?" He asks, staring at his boyfriend._

  
_"Fucking pack a god damned bag," Kyungsoo growls, furiously shoving things in a backpack. "Your little bitch friend, Baekbeom, fucking called the police."_

  
_"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol questions, still not fully understanding in his tired state. "Police?"_

  
_"GOD DAMN IT, CHANYEOL. FUCKING PACK A GOD DAMNED BAG," Kyungsoo yells, pulling Chanyeol from the bed by his red hair. "Do you hear me?"_

  
_Chanyeol nods in fear and grabs his backpack from the closet. He dumps his books out and starts shoving clothes in his bag before moving to his night stand. He opens the top drawer and pops the false bottom out. A polaroid of him and Kyungsoo stares at him. It was taken before Kyungsoo had ever hit Chanyeol, before Chanyeol knew what was really happening._

  
_He grabs the picture and gently places it in his backpack._

  
_"Fuck," Kyungsoo swears. The younger boy is on his knees, reaching under their bed. Kyungsoo pulls out a small gun, and Chanyeol realises that this could be the end._

  
_The end of what, he doesn't know. Maybe the police would arrest Kyungsoo, and it'd be the end of their relationship. Maybe, the bullets in that gun are meant for the police, if they chase after the young couple._

  
_A voice in Chanyeol's head, though, says 'Maybe, just maybe, those bullets are for you.'_

  
_The thought scares Chanyeol._

  
_"W-what is that for?" Chanyeol asks as Kyungsoo loads extra bullets in his bag. Kyungsoo's smirk plays in Chanyeol's head, over and over._

* * *

When Chanyeol met Kyungsoo, Chanyeol knew he was the one. He'd fallen in love with the shorter boy the first time he'd saw him.

  
_Chanyeol walked into his first class or university, and there was one empty seat next to a short boy with big eyes and heart lips. Chanyeol was so distracted by this boy, he'd completely missed the chair and fell right on his ass. The whole class laughed at him, even the professor had stifled a few giggles. But the boy had held his hand out and gave Chanyeol a heart-shaped smile. He helped Chanyeol into his seat, and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the few stray tears off of Chanyeol's face._

  
_"I'm Kyungsoo."_

  
And Chanyeol had willingly handed over his heart after that.

* * *

_"Get in the car," Kyungsoo hisses, pushing Chanyeol towards their grey car._

  
_Chanyeol hits his wrist against the handle and whimpers in pain._

  
_"Shut the fuck up," Kyungsoo sneers. Kyungsoo gets in the driver's seat and starts the car. Chanyeol sniffles as Kyungsoo reverses out of the parking space and speeds out of the garage._

  
_"Stop fucking crying," Kyungsoo says, speeding down back roads. "I should have fucking slit your throat years ago."_

  
_Chanyeol chokes on his tears and cries harder, sobbing loudly._

  
_"I SAID STOP FUCKING CRYING!" Kyungsoo shouts, slamming on the breaks. Chanyeol lurches forward and bangs his head against the dash. Kyungsoo grabs a fist full of hair and yanks his head back. "You fucking listen to me when I tell you something!" Chanyeol cries loudly, blood running from his forehead and nose._

  
_"I-I-I'm suh-suh-sorry!" Chanyeol cries. Kyungsoo slams his head back against the dash. Chanyeol's bottom lip splits open. His teeth clank against hard plastic, chipping off and stabbing in to his gums._

  
_"What the fuck did I say?" Kyungsoo snarls. Blood bubbles out of Chanyeol's mouth when he tries to speak._

  
_"I-I'm sorry," he says, choking on the blood in his mouth. Chanyeol coughs, splattering blood across Kyungsoo's face._

  
_Kyungsoo drops Chanyeol's hair and lets his face fall against the dash again._

* * *

On their first date, they went to an art museum. There had been an exhibit on Vincent van Gogh.

  
_"Vincent van Gogh is my favourite artist!" Chanyeol exclaimed, pulling Kyungsoo behind him to the exhibit. "I love his work!"_

  
_"What is your favourite piece of artwork?" Kyungsoo asked._

  
_"_ Cafe Terrance at Night _and_ Starry Night Over The Rhône _," Chanyeol said. "What is your favourite?"_

  
_"From Van Gogh or?" Kyungsoo asked._

  
_"Anyone," Chanyeol said, smiling widely. He eyes sparkled with happiness._

  
_"Anatomical Pieces by Theodore Gericault." Kyungsoo's eyes sparkled with madness._

* * *

_"Get out," Kyungsoo says, parking the car in front of an old cabin._

  
_"Where are we?" Chanyeol asks. His voice is thick, as if it's coated in blood._

  
_"I said get the fuck out," Kyungsoo hisses._

  
_Chanyeol gets out of the car, and walks towards the cabin. "How long are we staying here?"_

  
_"Not long." Kyungsoo's smirk does not comfort Chanyeol._

* * *

The first time Chanyeol said I love you, Kyungsoo said it back.

  
_"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol said, nervous as Kyungsoo held him after a tiring round of sex. "I-I've wanted to say this for so long and you don't have to say it back, but I love you."_

  
_"I love you, too, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said, smiling at his taller boyfriend._

  
Chanyeol wished he could have seen that smile for what it really was. It was not happiness from Chanyeol's love, it was joy from Chanyeol's naivety.

* * *

_"Can we go to bed?" Chanyeol asks. It's been hours since they made it to the cabin. Kyungsoo coddles Chanyeol like nothing has changed. But even Chanyeol knows that everything has changed._

  
_Kyungsoo nods and leads Chanyeol to the bed room._

  
_"Can I have you tonight, baby?" Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol doesn't know if he's scared of saying no or if he actually wants Kyungsoo, but he says yes._

  
_Kyungsoo smiles widely._

  
_For the first time, Chanyeol does not see beauty in his heart-shaped smile._

* * *

The first time Kyungsoo pressed a blade against Chanyeol's skin, Chanyeol felt no fear.

  
_"Can I?" Kyungsoo asked, twirling a beautiful butterfly blade between his fingers. Chanyeol nodded, eager to please his boyfriend._

  
_The cold metal against Chanyeol's skin sparked excitement and adrenaline in both of them. And when the first drop of blood pours out, they both moan._

  
Tonight though, in the cabin, when Chanyeol sees that beautiful butterfly blade, he feels nothing but fear.

* * *

_"Can I?" Kyungsoo asks, echoing his words from the first time. Chanyeol wonders if this is an accident or if Kyungsoo has a morbid sense of humour._

  
_Chanyeol nods, still eager to please Kyungsoo, even after everything he's done._

  
_Chanyeol is still dressed in his white shirt, but Kyungsoo is completely naked. His cock stands tall and thick against his soft stomach._

_For the first time, Chanyeol does not think the boy on top of him is beautiful._

_Kyungsoo smiles widely, madness shining in his eyes like the day of their first date. Chanyeol does not fail to see the irony._

_Kyungsoo cuts Chanyeol's exposed arms first, moaning as blood pools in the crook of his elbow. His cock twitches._

_"So beautiful," Kyungsoo says. He straddles Chanyeol's clothed hips, and raises his arms above his head._

_Kyungsoo smiles as he brings the beautiful butterfly blade down and it sinks into Chanyeol's stomach. Chanyeol's eyes widen as he realises whats happening and he looks down._

_Blood, soaking through his white shirt. It's beautiful, in a morbid sense. So, so beautiful. The contrast between the white and red and the golden tone of his skin. Kyungsoo can't help it when he grabs for his camera. He needs to capture this moment. This beautiful, horrible moment. The fear in Chanyeol's eyes, the pain. Kyungsoo brings the camera to his eye. Click. Kyungsoo moans at the horrified sound that comes from Chanyeol's lips._

_"Good boy."_

_"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol whimpers, weakly grabbing Kyungsoo's empty hand. "The picture. In my bag. Please."_

_Kyungsoo smirks at the dying boy between his legs._

_"Not yet, baby boy," Kyungsoo says, placing his camera down. He wraps his hand around his cock, and jerks it quickly. "Fuck," he hisses as Chanyeol moans in pain. He comes when Chanyeol's hand goes limp in his._  
_Chanyeol smiles weakly. Even in the end, he is still happy to please Kyungsoo._

 

Months later, they find Chanyeol in the cabin. There is no trace of Kyungsoo ever existing except a polaroid of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo on their first date, held in skeleton hands.

* * *

A few months later, Kyungsoo walks in to his first university class. A boy with golden hair trips on his desk and drops his books. He's wearing an oversized sweater and thick, black framed glasses.

  
Kyungsoo helps him up and hands the boy his books.

  
"I'm Kyungsoo."

  
"I-I'm Jongin."

  
Kyungsoo smiles his heart-shaped smile as his game begins again.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Chanyeol is my bias. But for some reason, I always want to kill him off. Sorry.


End file.
